


A man, a plan, a canal

by shadynaiad



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Ianto do Torchwood work-you know, looking for the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man, a plan, a canal

"Oh, anything exciting?” Gwen peered into the box Ianto had lugged up from the archives.

"Jack has me digging up everything we had regarding the Doctor. And these three," Ianto pulled them out of the box, "are tagged as his."

"Straw hats? Torchwood's deadliest foe wore a straw hat?"

“A Panama hat, specifically. We've got pictures of him in this one." Ianto plopped the hat with a reddish band on Gwen’s head. “Looks like he was having a holiday in Brighton.”

"What’s that pinned to his jacket? Celery?"

“The back of the photo says it’s a Praxian detector.” Ianto shrugged.


End file.
